


Hold me Batboy

by AetherBunny



Series: Eldrich is My Middle Name [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another hypothetical appearance for Cecil. <br/>Copious amounts of fluff.</p>
<p>Title is a lyric from Batboy the Musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me Batboy

Cecil yawned, and stretched, and spent just a moment listening to the live feed of sound from the bottom of the Dead Sea currently playing over the airwaves. He thought it didn't sound very dead at all but he knew how arbitrary naming can be. It's like when Steve actually chose Carlsberg as his disambiguation instead of letting the town choose one for him. Who even does that?

He found his sweater and fished for his sunglasses in the left pocket. He perched them on his pointed nose, it would still be a little too bright for him on the way home. It would be dark enough by the time he was supposed to meet with Carlos that he could leave them at home. He may still bring his sweater though, as it's his favorite.

He wasn't sure where they were going Carlos refused to tell him. 

"It's going to be a surprise. A nice one, I hope." 

Cecil did his best to assure him it would be, as if Carlos could plan anything that would not turn out to be nice.

It was, as it turns out a picnic on top of the lab. It was just high enough over the tree line to get the best view of the lights above the Arby's without getting them too close to the fire line. The metal trees were still gone, but residents liked to play it safe just in case.

He can already smell what is lurking in the plastic containers Carlos has spread out on the blanket.

Fruit, lots of it, and it's fresh. His mouth waters at just the thought. He doesn't usually buy anything fresh, he just gets canned things. But *oh my* Carlos must really like him.

Oranges, mango, starfruit, berries, peach, fresh pineapple all carefully sliced. He must have chirped a little in surprise, because he can hear Carlos laugh from behind him. 

"Come on." The scientist takes his hand and leads him to the blanket. He sits spreading his legs apart so Cecil can rest in his lap. 

Cecil settles his little form as gracefully as he can his back to Carlos' sturdy chest. The latter reaches for a container. The oranges. 

Carlos holds out a citrusy half-moon and Cecil snatches it gleefully from his fingers with his own long thin webbed ones. He bites it in half peel and all and chews with a smile on his face. He finishes the slice and sighs. Carlos sighs with him and rests his head on Cecil's between the points of his ears. 

They sit like this for a while. Carlos feeding Cecil bits of fruit and occasionally petting some of his ghost-white fuzz. Cecil offers him a bit of peach which Carlos eats from his fingers, licking them clean when he's through. Cecil chirps again and wiggles around so he's facing Carlos.

"This is wonderful, it's wonderful." He kneels up a little and wraps Carlos in his sort- of-half-wings and kisses his forehead.

"I'm glad you like it." His voice is muffled into Cecil's neck so he gives it an exaggerated kiss instead of trying to talk anymore.

They sit for a while longer until Carlos yawns and Cecil starts to fuss over him. 

"You need to get some sleep Carlos. Not like beauty sleep, you're so perfect already, like healthy sleep."

"Yes dear." He rolls his eyes but moves to pack up all the same. He lets Cecil take home the extra fruit knowing full well he's only going to see him again tomorrow night.   
Maybe he will curl up next to Carlos in bed and read him the poetry day submissions that did not make it on the air until he falls asleep.  
Maybe Carlos will call him during the weather with some important scientific discovery they have to investigate. 

One can never be too sure what is going to happen in Night Vale, but he's sure everything is more wonderful with Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> BatCecil is (at least in my mind) part Honduran White Bat because they're the cutest little critters.  
> I didn't have time to jam all my headcannons in this fic, BUT...  
> -His eyes are large, black and pupil-less, they are extremely photosensitive leaving him all but blind in bright light  
> \- He has a huge range of vocal sounds   
> \- His hands are short manageable wings, with a surprising amount of dexterity, but no flight.  
> \- He sleeps mostly during the day, so for him his show is a "morning show"  
> \- He is omnivorous but prefers vegetarian options, favoring fruit of course  
> I wish I could draw...


End file.
